Goodness Gracious Great Heads of Fire
by Kazuma Diran
Summary: Lulu, Kilmari and Wakka all out for a walk when things get a little bit strange, R'n'R


Goodness, Gracious Great Heads of Fire

"Goodness Gracious Great Heads of fire" He said in passing as a flaming head flew past him.

Now why was the head flying well this is the story behind it.

It was a beautiful sunny day Kimahri, Lulu and Wakka were slowly walking back to Besaid, Lulu was walking between the two, she was staring past Kimahri over the cliff top and far out to sea in the distance of the bay below. Wakka hung back from Lulu and looked past her head directly towards Kimahri and winks at him, Kimahri winks back letting Wakka know that he is ready. Kimahri runs to a large flat rock nearby on the top of the cliff shouting as he goes

"Hey, Lulu, I have got it at last."

Lulu was too busy lost in her own mind so did not pay attention to Kimahri and just kept on walking, Wakka ran up beside her and jabs her in the arm.

"Kimahri was talking to you," He says getting her attention at last.  
"Was he?" "Sorry Kimahri what is it?" she replied   
"I just wanted to show you that I mastered it at last" he said with pride. With this he started a strange and Hypnotic dance (well to women anyway).   
"Oh, Good you can do the Ronso dance" she said staring at him oblivious to the world.

Whilst she was engrossed in Kimahri dancing Wakka was crouched down behind the entranced Lulu and had his arms around her legs, not touching her legs he was feeling around for something cold and metallic, It was one of her many belt buckles, he quickly and quietly undid it and then started searching for the next one. Over and over again he undid buckle after buckle until there was only the one around her waist left. To Wakka and Kimahri's surprise not one of the belts that made up her skirt that had been undone had fallen to the ground, they were all still in the perfect shape of her skirt just now all of the buckles were no longer fastened.

As soon as Wakka had finished undoing the very last buckle the whole belt skirt fell to the ground in a pile of belts, with this Kimahri stopped his Dance and stared open mouthed at Lulu.

Wakka's View: - The belts fell to the ground in a  
messy and uneven pile, he looked up the stockings past the  
stocking tops to a brilliant white butt, it shined in the  
noon day sun two bright young orbs on display for all to  
see, she was pant less.

Kimahri's view: - The belts fell to the ground in a  
messy and uneven pile, he looked up the stockings past the  
stocking tops to a neatly trimmed bush of pubic hair as  
black as night, as a breeze caught it, it rippled a slow  
wave across it, her small pink mound was just visible under  
the hair, she was pant less.

As soon as she heard the noise of the belt falling and the sudden stop of Kimahri's dance she snapped out of the trance, she looked down to see what had happened, she started to turn quickly too quickly for Wakka.   
"I'll kill you both for this" Wakka was stating to rise; she grabbed his head before he could manage to.   
"Look what you've done Wakka" She said in a whisper whilst pulling his head towards her vagina. At first Wakka thought that he had scored, that she wanted oral sex off him (not believing that she meant that she would kill him), he was wrong. She pushed his forehead down until it was touching her vagina, she screamed slightly as she pushed her body down so that all of his head was in her vagina, so that all Kimahri could see was Wakka from the neck down whilst he stood in shock not daring to move.  
She made a small moaning noise and a slight strain overtook her facial features as if she was pushing with her pussy muscle, then Wakka's body went stiff and then went totally relaxed and fell to the ground headless with blood squirting everywhere including all over Lulu.  
She turned to Kimahri who still stood still in shock at what was happening, she strained again, harder this time a lot harder, Wakka's head exploded out of her vagina making a noise like a cork leaving a bottle of Champagne, it flew through the air on a direct course to Kimahri.  
Lulu lifted her arm and the head burst in to flames just before it hit Kimahri square in the chest.  
He stumbled backwards and plummeted off the cliff to his death on the pointy rocks below.  
Lulu picked up all of her belt and ran on to Besaid to sort herself out as she was feeling quite horny as she had just had Wakka's head up her vagina, oh and to have a wash.

The End   



End file.
